


A Moment in Time

by ace



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace/pseuds/ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Carmilla?"</p><p>"Yeah, cupcake?</p><p>"I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in Time

"Carmilla?"

"Yeah, cupcake?"

"I love you."

The vampire opened her eyes. Twenty minutes into doing their own respective things, Carmilla sitting against the wall on Laura’s bed with the girl’s head in her lap while the girl held her English Lit book to her chest as she gazed up at her, Laura’s voice was slightly husky but infinitely tender.

Carmilla’s hands didn't stall in their movement over Laura’s hair. She closed her eyes again and leant her head back against the wall.

"Love you too, Lois Lane."

Laura smiled, pleased and smitten. She turned her head into Carmilla’s stomach and Carmilla could feel the girl’s smile and her warm breath through her shirt.

"This is so weird," Laura said, voice muffled. "I’m dating a vampire."

"The powers of observation are strong in this one," snarked Carmilla.

"Hey, you’d be freaked out too if you were dating a vampire."

"Unlikely. Vampires aren't my type, sweetie. Apparently, I only go for naive provincial human girls now."

Laura hit her.

"That wasn't flattering the first time you said it, you know."

Carmilla ran her hand up and down Laura’s back. It was a silent apology, and Laura accepted it by nuzzling further into her.


End file.
